


Blame it on Bon Jovi

by DanyelN



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanyelN/pseuds/DanyelN
Summary: Jaime and Brienne meet while camping out for tickets to see their favorite band.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my paltry offering for the awesome meet cute March fandom fest. This was inspired by the ladies of the JBOnline Chat after I mentioned seeing Bon Jovi last month.

Brienne gathered her supplies from the back seat of her father's car. "Honey you know I can get you these tickets right?" She looked up at her dad through her asymmetrical bangs, "I know dad but this is something I want to do on my own." He smiled at her "Ok honey, I will be back later with some dinner for you."

She waved to her dad as he drove away and took in the beginnings of the line of people camping out to get tickets to see Bon Jovi. The first person in line was no surprise to her, it was Black Walder Frey, a notorious ticket scalper and she knew that security would come and remove him from the line before sales started. They would allow him to wait most of the night first though; it served him right for trying to keep real fans from getting good seats. The second, and only other, fan in line made her do a double take. He was the most handsome guy she had ever seen. He wasn't dressed like the typical male fan with long permmed hair and a band tee. This guy looked like he had just walked out of an ad for Benetton. He had longish golden blonde hair and while his eyes were covered by a pair of aviators, the rest of his face looked like it belonged in her art history text book. He was even dressed for the ad, he had on two polo shirts with the sleeves rolled and both collars popped, and they were tucked into his tight stonewashed jeans which ended at his Sebagos worn knotted and without socks. She was glad to have on her own neon wayfarers so he couldn't see her staring as she bent to gather her supplies from the sidewalk to join the line.

Jaime watched the new arrival with interest. She was tall, probably as tall as him, with wild blonde hair permed and teased into the latest style. Her eyes were covered by a pair of neon wayfarer sunglasses but the rest of her face left a lot to be desired. Her long paisley button-down was topped by a worn denim jacket covered in patches and pins. Her tight stonewashed jeans encased long legs that ended in multiple pairs of slouch socks and a pair or white hi-top Reeboks. As she settled her Stuff next to him in line Jaime spotted the Kings Landing Academy Gymnastics team patch on her jacket.

"Are you on the Kings Landing Gymnastics team?" He asked.

"I am, why?" Brienne responded.

Jaime laughed, "Oh my gods, you must be the giant blonde cow!"

Brienne glared at him as he chuckled.

He finally caught his breath. "I apologize, but your team trounced my sister's squad three weeks ago and she has been bitching and moaning ever since about the giant evil blonde cow who had to have cheated to beat her." He smiled up at her and held out his hand "I am Jaime Lannister and I think we are going to be great friends." She giggled and the sound sent a pleasant shiver down Jaime's spine.

"I remember your sister, St. Baelor's right? We checked our bus for explosives after that match; we've never had a team take a loss so poorly."

Jaime laughed, "yeah that's all Cersei, sorry about that. So I'm sure your name isn't evil blonde cow so...."

She chuckled, "I'm Brienne, Brienne Tarth"

He cocked one golden eyebrow, "Tarth, as in Selwyn Tarth concert promoter?"

"Yeah that's my dad. Lannister as in owns half of this arena?"

He grinned, "I'm here to piss off my dad, why are you slumming it for tickets that I know your dad could get for you?"

She smiled, "It's like a rite of passage or something to camp out for your favorite band. How is this pissing off the mighty Tywin Lannister?"

Jaime did his best impersonation of his stern father "Lannisters don't make fools of themselves with the masses. If you must see this heathen band you may watch from the family box."

They chatted easily about sports, school and music, not realizing how much time had passed till a horn honked. Brienne looked up to see her dad's car at the curb. "That's my dad with some dinner," she said "I'll be right back."

"I brought a whole pizza in case you got hungry later....or made some friends to share with." Selwyn joked glancing over at Jaime. 

Thanks Dad I'll see you in the morning." Brienne waved as he drove away.

Brienne shared her pizza as she and Jaime talked and argued throughout the night. 

Just as Brienne had expected, security came and ran off Frey about an hour before tickets went on sale. This left Jaime first in line. People joined the line all through the night and by the time the ticket window opened Brienne could no longer see the end as it stretched down the sidewalk.

Jaime stepped up and completed his purchase but before Brienne could take her turn Jaime held up two front row tickets and asked her, "Come to the concert with me?" Brienne smiled and nodded. 

They gathered their things and moved out onto the sidewalk to wait for their rides. Jaime's driver showed up first. "I'll call you!" he yelled as the car drove away.

Brienne's dad pulled up a moment later and she piled into the car."Did you get your ticket honey?" Selwyn asked. "No" she replied with a grin, "But I got a date to the concert." 

When Jaime arrived to take Brienne to the much anticipated Bon Jovi concert she surprised him with back stage passes courtesy of her dad. They went to dinner then the concert and Jaime kissed Brienne by her front door when the driver dropped her at home.

***  
Jaime grasped his daughter's shoulder and pointed to the sidewalk next to the ticket booth. "Right there is where I met your mom. We were waiting in line overnight to buy Bon Jovi tickets" He glanced over her head to smile at Brienne "and we have not missed a Bon Jovi concert since then."

Brienne smiled at her daughter "Blame it all on Bon Jovi." The girl just rolled her eyes at her parents as they made heart eyes at each other.


End file.
